


A moment in time

by Hannahfltx



Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment where the librarians meet the most powerful sorcerer on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to do with the other works I've done, just an idea I had to write out this scene again, and try and see if anyone can spot the not so subtle reference that I plan to make the next crossover with.

Merlin was sitting on the side of the lake when he felt the change in magic, the ley lines had been reactivated, he needed to look into the sudden surge of magic from the states. He cast a wistful look across the water of the lake, hopping that this would be the cause of Arthur's return, but it wasn't. Not yet. He could only hope that it did not happen when he left the side of the lake. With the new feeling of magic it was easy to simply will himself to stand at the focal point of the magic. It was a library in the middle of a city, he looked upon the doors and walked into the building. The building seemed to resonate with magical energy and it welcomed him, the library it’s magic seemed to say. Merlin felt safe in the richness of magic in the air and it felt good to feel such powerful magic, it reminded him of Camelot. A familiar feeling was in the air as he entered, a pull of the energy Arther once gave off, the only thing that could give off such a power was the sword he had made for Arthur. It was here, Merlin felt the need to track down the sword, he had a feeling that the sword resided in the source of the new source of magic, it was under the building if his ability to pick up the source of the magic. He walked up to the main source of the magical pull, it was a room with a bookshelf that lined the wall, guards on either side of it. With a wave of his hand the guards fell to the ground asleep. He stepped up to the bookshelf and it moved to reveal an elevator, Merlin entered it to go down to the source of the magic. 

The elevator was not like any he had seen before, it was powered by magic and it quickly brought him to the source of magic, when the doors opened it felt like a physical blast of power, and he felt the pull of Arthur's sword from deep within this place of power. Merlin started to walk toward the place where the pull was strongest, and as he walked he felt the power coming closer on his own. Suddenly it was flying into his hands, and a group of people were running behind the blade trying to stop it. Than ran out of the annex into the main part of the library to find an unknown man standing with the sword in hand in the entrance of the library. 

The librarians stood in shock as the unknown man stood with the sword aloft, power had returned to the blade in such a manner that had been unseen for centuries. Who was this man and what power did he have over the blade, this young dark haired man.

Merlin looked at the people and felt how at home and how they fit into this world of magic. He smiled and sheathed Excalibur with a flick of his wrist and placed it to his side. He stood up straight and walked toward the group, ready to meet these people of magic. It has been so long since he met someone who was quite at home as he was in such a place of magic, Merlin continued to approach the people staring at him when he noticed that he recognised one of them.

“Galahad?” Merlin said looking at Jenkins.

“It is you”, Jenkins responded with a whisper, “I had thought you permanently affixed to the side of that lake.” 

“I almost was, but the pull of magic is so strong from here, look they have Arthur's sword!” Merlin said waving the sheathed blade.

“I know, I work here, this is the library, and these are the librarians. We are the only people who can defend the mortal world from wild magic, we no longer live in a time where it is safe to let magic run rampant in the world.” Jenkins informed Merlin.

“Not the only ones... no the only other time I have left my lake was to find a group who had found a painting of Arthur and I, it was charged and would have leveled the building had it been moved, I went in to stop it but a team was already there to defuse it. They were nice people, but I think I upset them when I stole my painting from them…” Merlin trailed off getting distracted. 

The librarians stood behind Jenkins confused, who was this man and what did he know about another team of artifact hunters, were they evil? Good? They needed to know these things!”

“Pardon my rudeness, I forgot that the majority of people here don’t know my name, hello librarians, my name in Merlin.” Merlin told the librarians.

Flynn started to laugh, the others looked at him in concern, “I’m sorry, but did you just say your name is Merlin, do you expect us to believe that you, a kid, are the all powerful sorcerer Merlin.” He continued to laugh.

“Believe what you will, but I speak only truth, and I do believe that I must part, I have left the side of my lake to long and I must return in case Arthur returns, as we can’t have that idiot blundering around blindly alone in this world. So I must bid you good day, it was nice seeing you Galahad.” Merlin said teleporting away. 

“Well that was strange” Stone said to Cassandra as they walked back to the room they had been cleaning up.

“Am I the only one concerned about another group of artifact hunter?” Eve said following them.

“If they were any threat Merlin would not have allowed them to continue.” Jenkins told her.

“Not continue what do yo… oh. you mean he would have killed them.” Eve said.

And Flynn stood alone in the entry of the library, wanting to talk more to Merlin, and missing his friend Excalibur. He was about to turn away when a flash of bright light filled the room, and Cali was back hovering in the air. Flynn smiled at his old friend and the two walked, or hovered out of the room together.


End file.
